I'm Not Going to Lose You
by BigFan4242
Summary: The last words he said to him was that he was okay if he left. That it'd be okay if he just disappeared forever. When it actually happened, Mysterion had no clue how to deal with his best friend gone.


**Title: **I'm Not Going to Lose You

**Author:** The one the only *trumpet plays* Bigfan4242! Or Charlette.

**Pairing(s): **Stan/Kenny (Toolshed/Mysterion). One-Sided Kenny/Butters(Mysterion/Professor Chaos), Stan/Butters(Toolshed/Professor Chaos), and Kyle/Cartman(Human Kite/Coon). And maybe a little Wendy/Stan.

**Disclaimer:** Not my original characters. South Park is not mine. ('Cause quite frankly. I can't be that funny ahaha)

**Warning(s):** Angst. Language (Then again. This is South Park fanfiction haha)

**Author's Note:** So this is my first fic for this fandom. *le gasp*

Aha I swear South Park is my newest obsession. It's oh so amazing and I just smile watching it at like one in the morning haha. I've also been obsessed with the boys' superhero forms ever since the whole Coon and Friends episode so I was like 'Hey, why don't I write this up?'

This story is all AU by the way and so all the boys have real powers and what not (whoot whoot). Also they're much older than nine, probably in their late to mid twenties.

I'm so glad to have joined the fandom and I hope you all like my story. A lot of people in this fandom seem really cool anyways so that's pretty awesome (:

* * *

><p>Stan Marsh licked his lips feeling the tools on his belt buckle move as he shook nervously. He knew he had to tell them at some point. How he had been feeling the past couple of months. He couldn't handle being a superhero anymore. There was too much responsibility and so much chaos going around he couldn't live life as he pleased. He barely just told his fiancee Wendy his true identity but even then the guys gave him shit about doing that. He didn't want to keep double thinking the things he did. He didn't want to have two identities.<p>

He just couldn't handle any of it anymore.

As he stood in front of one of his his best friend, Kenny aka Mysterion, he stumbled on his words and struggled to talk to him. This usually didn't happen, Stan was so okay with talking about things he felt strongly about. Now it seemed like a huge challenge.

"Toolshed, Toolshed what were you going to tell me?" Mysterion began putting a hand to his shoulder as Stan sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know exactly how to tell him this, actually he didn't know exactly how to tell any of the guys about his current thoughts. They had been through thick and thin together with way too many adventures and memories he'd never forget. This was going to hurt, but he knew he had to do it, "Toolshed."

Stan shook his head and sucked in a breath. He had to do this. No more stalling. He was going to fucking do it. He was going to do this.

"Toolshed!"

He snapped out of his trance. Kenny, ahem Mysterion he meant (Since to Kenny, the only identity he and anyone else had was their superhero counterparts) had his hands on Stan's shoulders as his fingers squeezed his sleeves. His eyes were staring at him now, them intently locked to his as their faces stood only inches apart. This wasn't a once in awhile thing, actually Mysterion got in Stan's personal space often. But it was probably just a way to emphasize his seriousness. Mysterion was the most serious hero anyways.

"Toolshed, what did you want to tell me?"

Stan narrowed his eyes to the ground, "I-I, I don't know how to tell you this."

Mysterion shook him again and rolled his eyes growling at Stan irritated at his antics, "What? God dammit this isn't some chick flick. " he hissed as Stan continued to wait, "Just tell me what the hell you've been trying to say."

Better now then never.

"I, err. I don't want to be part of Coon and Friends." he began as Mysterion's eyes widened, his grip stronger as his fingers seeped into Stan's skin. He was shaking now, but instead of him he was shaking because he was angry, "I can't handle all this responsibility Mysterion. I can't continue living life like this."

"I, I don't understand."

Stan sucked in a breath again. It had been out. He just let the cat out of the bag and he was ready to admit to Mysterion all he had been feeling, "I can't live like this. I'm tired of having a second life. I'm tired of having to leave in the most random of moments. God dammit did you know I had to miss out on sex with Wendy to help you guys? Freaking horrible."

Mysterion looked at Stan and rubbed his temples. He got the idea of him wanting to leave multiple times but he didn't want to think about it actually happening. Stan was his best friend there, the two of them leaders and oh so totally loyal to being moral. Sure Kyle and Stan were extremely close; they were 'Super Best Friends'. But Mysterion felt a connection to Stan he knew those two would never have. Something that was only in action during their superhero roles. If Stan was gone that special bond would be gone too. Mysterion didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry Toolshed but this isn't our fault."

Stan rolled his eyes, "I know it isn't. But god dammit I'm sick of all this dude, don't you see? Wendy and I are engaged and I don't want to miss out on things just 'cause I have to go and save the world."

"Toolshed, but we," the words weren't coming from his mouth. Mysterion swallowed hard and bit his tongue attempting to regain his voice, "Toolshed we-"

"Need me? Yeah you've said that." he continued, "But you don't. You guys can make it yourselves. There's like seven of you. It's not like me being gone would make a difference."

Not make a difference? Of course it'd make a difference. Toolshed was a part of Coon and Friends since they began. Without him things would be totally different. Things would be horrible. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't. Mysterion wouldn't be able to handle things as well as he did if Stan left.

"Toolshed please, here why don't you go home for the day? Rethink things for a second-"

He cut him off, "I don't have to rethink things Mysterion. I've made up my mind. Actually its been made up a long time ago. I don't really have anything else to think about. I want to leave and that's final."

His face was filled with seriousness as he glared at him. He actually did want to leave and he was going to do it too.

Oh no.

"I'm tired of everything. You're still my best friend I promise." he put a hand to Mysterion's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. _Close friend? What the hell did that mean?_Mysterion thought not at all able to hide his anger_, close friend my ass_, "Kenny?"

"I'm not fucking Kenny." he hissed clenching his teeth yanking Stan's hand off him. He was shocked. He was angry. He was sad. So many emotions were in his mind right then he didn't know exactly how he felt or how he should of felt. But anger was the thing coming out, "I'm Mysterion. Kenny is no fucking more."

"Dude, calm down."

"Get out."

"What?"

Kenny sucked in a breath and felt his breathing go faster and shorter. He was losing air and his lower lip was trembling horribly as his eyes got watery. He was trying so hard to stop them for exploding. He wasn't crying because of Stan. He was better that. He didn't need him, "Get out." he repeated even louder, "Get out. Get out."

Stan took a step back, "Dude-"

"Get the fuck out before I make you!" he screamed pointing a finger to the door, "You son of bitch. Get out before I beat the fucking crap out of you! You want to leave us well then fine. I don't care. Just go before you piss me off even more. I don't care if you're gone Stan. You can go ahead and disappear for the rest of my life for all I care."

And after that he left.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
